


Star Gazer, Hell Raiser

by hostilovi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi/pseuds/hostilovi
Summary: With his sharp gaze and even sharper tongue, Revali had made it clear from the beginning of Link’s appointment as bodyguard to Zelda just how unworthy he thought Link to be of the position. How that if it weren’t for how much the king insisted on one guard from each of the races of Hyrule, Link wouldn’t be able to so much as step foot inside the castle walls.It didn’t really bother Link. Truly. He had heard worse things, from worse people in his lifetime. What he couldn’t figure out was why Revali continually singled him out from the other guards, no matter where they were or what they were doing. For as much as he went on about how he’d rather have his feathers plucked than spend time with Link, Revali almost seemed to go out of his way to do just that.





	Star Gazer, Hell Raiser

"Stop fidgeting.”

 

The soft, chastising remark from Zelda made Link fall into stillness at her side. He could practically _feel_ Revali rolling his eyes from the other side of the princess. Link kept his expression neutral and swept his gaze around the room once more, attempting to at least listen to some of the king’s speech to the citizens standing in the audience room.

 

His mind soon wandered. The king was fond of using multiple words to express something when a single word would do. And as it did so often these days, his mind wandered to his fellow guard standing only a few feet from him.

 

With his sharp gaze and even sharper tongue, Revali had made it clear from the beginning of Link’s appointment as bodyguard to Zelda just how unworthy he thought Link to be of the position. How that if it weren’t for how much the king insisted on one guard from each of the races of Hyrule, Link wouldn’t be able to so much as step foot inside the castle walls.

 

It didn’t really bother Link. Truly. He had heard worse things, from worse people in his lifetime. What he couldn’t figure out was why Revali continually singled him out from the other guards, no matter where they were or what they were doing. For as much as he went on about how he’d rather have his feathers plucked than spend time with Link, Revali almost seemed to go out of his way to do just that.

 

Eating dinner? Revali sat across from him and spoke at disgusted length about how atrocious his table manners were.

 

Training in the yard? Revali would arrive and loudly proclaim that while Link was wasting time swinging his inferior sword, he was busy being the best archer in all of Hyrule.

 

When Link asked him if he was so busy, why did he have time to come bother him, Revali glared and went off into one of his tirades about how terrible Link was at his job. Which according to Revali, was abysmally so.

 

Link had asked Mipha about Revali’s behavior before. She had muttered something about hormones and quickly excused herself from the conversation. Urbosa was no more help than Mipha - she just laughed and clapped Link on the shoulder, offering to give him tips on the finer points of _swordplay_ that were sure to get Revali on his good side. Link politely said that he already knew quite a lot about swinging swords, but Urbosa had just laughed harder.

 

He didn’t think he had been being funny, but the Gerudo had a strange sense of humor.

 

Link let out a soft sigh and returned his attention to the gathered people, only to see that they were already exiting the room.

 

“You’re asleep on your feet today, Link,” Zelda noted, not unkindly. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, signing his apology.

 

“Indeed,” Revail drawled out with his beak held high. “Thankfully, _some of us_ have the presence of mind to do our jobs properly.”

 

Link had barely glanced his way before Zelda spoke again.

 

“No one is infallible,” she said with a soft sigh. “Please, do try to get along, you two.”

 

Link wanted to sign that it was not _his_ fault that Revali found him so lacking, but instead shoved his hands into his pockets and dutifully followed Zelda from the audience room. He could feel Revali glaring daggers at him, as if this, too, was his fault.

 

The princess took them on the familiar path to the castle library. Stepping through the open archway that led inside the great room, Link was hit with the smell of paper and ink, and fainter traces of dust. He fought back a grimace. He was more at home in the outdoors than in places of learning like this one.

 

“Oh, is the audience done with already?” Mipha’s head poked around the end of one bookcase with a smile.

 

“Yes, Father wanted to keep things short today.”

 

“I doubt that,” came Urbosa’s familiar voice, and she appeared, more than head and shoulders above Mipha. “I think it was less wanting and more to do with your health, little bird.”

 

The energy in the room dropped at the mention of that subject.

 

“I’m fine,” Zelda insisted. “Truly. I feel quite invigorated today.”

 

They could all see through her poor attempt of a lie - but they all let it slide. No one really wanted to believe the truth.

 

The truth that the princess Zelda’s health was rapidly fading, and that no one could figure out why. And worse, that no one could figure out how to stop it.

 

Urbosa strode forward, setting the book she had been perusing aside on a nearby table, and placed a gentle hand on Zelda’s shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you two head off and get yourselves some dinner? Mipha and I will take over from here.”

 

“We have an hour left of our shift -“ Revali began stiffly, but Urbosa grinned and cut him off.

 

“That wasn’t a request. Get going already. We need some time with just us ladies.”

 

Revali let out an affronted hiss but turned on his heel and stalked back out of the room without saying anything. Link signed a quick goodbye to all three of them and followed.

 

“The _audacity._ Just because she was a General doesn’t mean she can order me around. We’re supposed to be equals.” Revali did a quick turn about to face Link, shoving a feathered finger into his chest. “And you! Don’t get me started on you.”

 

Link kept his expression blank and signed, _I wasn’t planning on it._

 

Revali narrowed his eyes at him and spun back around, muttering under his breath as he continued towards the kitchens.

 

Link fought back a snort of laughter as they made their way deeper into the castle. Soon the tantalizing smells of fresh bread and a myriad of other foods was wafting towards them. Link sped up his steps subconsciously until he was keeping pace with Revali.

 

“Decided to stop trailing after me like a lost puppy?” Revali sniped. “About time. You’re the Hylian Guard, not some kid.”

 

Link didn’t rise to his taunt, which only seemed to aggravate Revali further, but by then, Link was already slipping ahead of him into the kitchens.

 

“Oh, Link! Here for your meal?” Malon’s voice rose above the din of noises inside the main kitchen. Link grinned and waved to her when he finally spotted her, but carefully stood off to the side so he didn’t get in the way of the busy kitchen staff. “I see you brought Revali with you, too! Hold on just a few minutes, okay?”

 

Link nodded and settled back against the wall. Revali folded his arms, taking up position beside him. Link glanced his way; Revali was standing closer than he normally would without complaining about Link’s ‘questionable hygiene practices’.

 

Revali was handsome by anyone’s standards. Dark, sleek feathers with pristine white wing-tips, a slender but strong form, he stood a full foot taller than Link.

 

He would have been more handsome if he didn’t act so conceited, Link personally thought, though that didn’t stop many of the Hylians and other Ritos who came to visit the castle from making their attraction to him very obviously known.

 

For as much as he preened beneath their lavish compliments, Revali turned each and every one of them down.

 

“Here you go!”

 

Malon’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Link accepted the full plate she pushed towards him out of reflex. Revali took his own plate more gracefully, shooting Link an odd look.

 

“Anyone in there?” Malon knocked lightly on the side of his head with a grin, her cheeks as red as her hair from the heat from the ovens. Link smiled, trying to appear apologetic. “Well, go on, I’ve got no time to chat just now. Enjoy your dinner, you two!” With that said, she darted away back into the fray.

 

Link took the side door out of the kitchen that led outside to the gardens, very conscious of Revali following close behind. Well, no matter. It was a fine day outside, and Link wasn’t about to let the other guard’s presence ruin that for him. Link selected one of the larger trees to sit beneath and said a silent prayer over his meal.

 

He was startled when Revali sat on the nearby bench, and whispered his own prayer over his food.

 

“You’re staring again,” Revali said when he finished his prayer, not looking over at Link as he started eating. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude?”

 

Link felt heat creep up his neck and quickly looked down at his plate, stabbing a piece of meat with his fork and biting into it without cutting it smaller.

 

“I know I’m handsome, but really, it’s getting a bit excessive,” the Rito said with a laugh.

 

Link rolled his eyes expansively and kept chewing, not bothering to respond to that. Besides, he would have to put his plate down to sign to Revali, and he was too hungry to do that.

 

Revail snorted and muttered something in his native tongue too quickly for Link to catch the meaning of.

 

Silence fell.

 

As determined as Link had been to enjoy his meal, as much as he normally enjoyed the peace and quiet of the gardens, it was awkward with Revali there. Why had he even followed him out here? Link exhaled through his nose and began eating faster, wanting to escape the situation as soon as possible.

 

Revali kept glancing his way and muttering things, barely audible, like the buzzing of a mosquito nearby.

 

Just when things were approaching _unbearable_ , even by Link’s standards, Mipha came running from the castle. She looked so alarmed that they both got to their feet, the remains of their meals forgotten.

 

“Come quickly,” she gasped out when she got within earshot. “It’s Zelda. S-She collapsed.”

 

“Lead the way,” Revali replied grimly, and she took off again, with Link and Revail on her heels.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Zelda was pale, nearly the same color as her pure white sheets. Urbosa sat at her bedside, one of Zelda’s limp hands clasped in her own.

 

“What happened?” Daruk asked fretfully, not for the first time, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt. “Tell us again.”

 

“There’s nothing more to tell. One minute, she was reaching for a book, and the next…” Mipha sighed heavily. “Urbosa caught her before she completely fell, thank the Goddess. She is uninjured, but her pulse is weaker than before. Whatever ailment has infected her, it is unknown to me, but it has obviously gotten stronger than before.”

 

Link stood anxiously at the foot of her bed, just watching. Hoping she would wake up.

 

_“Is that a fairy? Then...are you from the forest?”_

 

_Link nodded hesitantly at the girl who approached him. Her bright blue eyes widened and sparkled. “Then you must have seen the Koroks! Can you tell me about them? Oh, please say you will!”_

 

_The girl clasped his hands between hers and gazed at him fervently._

 

_Link nodded, unable to keep a smile from his face at her enthusiasm. He tugged his hands out of her grasp and began to sign. Her face fell._

 

_“Oh, but I don’t know sign language yet…” She thought for a moment before brightening once more. “But you can teach me! You would teach me, right?” She glanced behind her as if looking for someone. “I’m afraid I have to get going. But I can come back tomorrow! Will you be here?”_

 

_Link didn’t have a way to tell her that he didn’t have anywhere else to go, so he nodded._

 

King Rhoam entered the room, startling Link from his thoughts. The dark circles beneath his eyes were pronounced. He had never seen the King so worn down--stretched thin, like a cord about to snap.

 

He surveyed the room with his tired eyes.

 

“Has she awakened at all?” he asked.

 

“I’m afraid not, Your Highness,” Mipha replied quietly.

 

The King heaved out a slow sigh. “Then I fear that what I have suspected may be true. Come, all of you, sit.” He made a vague gesture at the various chairs and pillows that were scattered about the room. “There is something I must tell you all. Something I hoped I would never have to tell.”

 

They all sat, anxiously awaiting what King Rhoam had to say.

 

“This is a story that has been passed down by the Royal Family for generations--a legend of sorts. Sometime I had pushed aside as fanciful nonsense for the longest time.

 

“A long time ago, when the Goddess Hylia first created our land of Hyrule and blessed us with light and life, a darkness was born too. Small at first, but then it grew stronger and stronger with the passing of time. Once it reached the peak of its power, it...started to infect the land and the people of Hyrule. The more this darkness infected, the quicker its influence spread until Hyrule itself was in danger of absolute destruction. It is said, that a handful of heroes arose during this time, and they were able to strike this darkness down and seal it away where it could do no more harm.”

 

The King paused there for a long moment. When it seemed like he would not continue with the story, Urbosa prompted him.

 

“And you suspect that this _darkness_ is no longer sealed away?”

 

“That is my great fear,” he said, quite solemn. “The legend refers to it merely as The Calamity.”

 

“But if this is that same darkness, would we not be seeing the effects elsewhere? Not just in Zelda?” Mipha blurted out.

 

“Zelda...for as long as I can remember, she has had an avid interest in the ancient temples and relics of our people. I believe because she holds such a strong connection to our past, that she was more susceptible to the infection.” He sighed. “That is conjecture, of course. But there have been signs throughout Hyrule. Fish and game have become scarcer. Crops do not yield as much as they have in past years. Monsters have become...more aggressive, as you well know.”

 

Revali folded his arms over his chest. “Does the legend say what the heroes did, exactly? Anything specific? If it is indeed the same darkness, the same Calamity, surely it can be sealed away once more.”

 

Link signed quickly, _We will do whatever it takes to save Zelda._

 

King Rhoam smiled sadly. “I fear it would be a great undertaking, with little reward.”

 

“Seeing Zelda alive and well would be reward enough,” Urbosa said firmly. They all looked to the King. He appeared deep in thought.

 

“Yes. If you are willing...then please. I beg of you, please save my daughter. Seek out the ancient temples, reclaim the power that lies within. Find the Calamity and seal it away.” He blinked away tears. “I can give you maps. The armory is, as ever, at your disposal. If there is anything you need, I shall do my best to provide it.”

 

Urbosa pressed a motherly kiss to Zelda’s hand and laid it back on the bed before standing to her full height of nearly seven feet. “You heard the man, go gather what supplies you need. It will be a long and difficult journey, and we had best get moving as soon as possible.” She glanced out the windows. “We leave at first light. Meet at the castle gates.”

 

“Yes,” Mipha nodded quickly. “Best to get some rest and have some time to make preparations. Be at ease, Your Highness. We will make sure the Calamity is dealt with.”

 

“Someone should remain behind,” Daruk interjected, sounding a bit reluctant. “To watch over her. Just in case…”

 

Daruk scratched the back of his head before nodding.

 

“And...as much as it pains me to say it, I think that is my place. I am one of the strongest, and I can best protect her should something happen here.”

 

“I would appreciate that, Daruk.”

 

Mipha touched the Goron’s arm. “You are no less brave for taking on this task than the rest of us, Daruk. If anything, you are braver.”

 

He let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, go on already! I promise she’ll be safe with me, so you go kick that Calamity’s as--er, _behind_ in my stead.,” he hastily amended, shooting a glance towards the King.

 

They all left, one by one, darting away to go gather what they would need. Link paused on his way out the door, and signed to the King.

 

_You didn’t have to appoint me her guard. But you saved my life in doing so. I will make sure that debt is repaid in full._

 

King Rhoam nodded, and after one last glance at Zelda’s still and silent form, Link ran off to his quarters.

 

He wished Navi was with him. She had always talked about wanting to go on grand adventures with him. But she had returned to the forest, not long after Link was appointed as the Hylian bodyguard to the Princess, to help the Koroks Link had grown up with in their duties.

 

He shook his head as he opened the door to his rooms.

 

Dwelling on the past wouldn’t do him any good right now. He needed to focus on the present--and the glimmering hope of a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first foray of writing for the LOZ fandom, but I was really inspired by 1) BOTW, which is such a beautiful (but sad) game, and 2) my lovely partner and best friend [kurpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurpo/pseuds/Kurpo). You should totally go check out their writing if you enjoy the Revalink pairing btw <3
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I am working on it c:


End file.
